


Now I'm No Longer Alone

by always_this_persnickety



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_this_persnickety/pseuds/always_this_persnickety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny makes a bet: if he wins, she marries him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I'm No Longer Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Very short one shot, inspired by an OTP prompt I saw somewhere on tumblr. "Describe your OTP and how the proposal went." 
> 
> A couple of warnings:
> 
> 01\. This is my first fic I've posted, ever. Be kind. I tried.  
> 02\. I know very little about Poker. Hope I got it at least a little right.

Virginia watched him through his cigarette smoke, stiff backed, serious faced, unaware that she was even staring. He was off, all night, and wouldn’t say why. His jokes were replaced with a tense silence. He wasn’t distracted with trying to win, she knew. Card games came easy to him and she had never won a game while playing him, ever.   

But she couldn't take it any longer. “Benny, goddamn it, what is it? What’s wrong?” As soon as she asked it, she wondered ominously if he was going to break up with her. 

He met her gaze and he considered something for a moment. His eyes were dilated. He looked terrified. 

Virginia prodded him again, “ _Well_?” 

Benny watched her for just a moment longer, his cigarette dangling precariously from his lips. He threw his cards face down on the table, stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray, and leaned back in his chair, fishing for something in his pocket. “I'm all in. If I win the next hand, you marry me.” He produced a ring, held it up like he was auctioning it off, and then put it between them on the table.

Virginia felt faint. She sat back, her eyes wide as caps. The rock was huge and shiny and completely unexpected. She shifted her gaze back up to Benny, who was smiling timidly and white as a sheet, waiting for her to respond.

"Must have a pretty good hand to bet like that," she croaked.

He shrugged. "It's decent." 

She raised an eyebrow. “And if I win, Mr. Chairman?” 

He smirked, the color seeping back into his face. “Unlikely.” 

She let loose a surprised giggle and leaned in to challenge him. “And if I win, you son of a bitch, I’m hocking that ring and buying The Tops out from under you with the proceeds.” 

His smile grew wider still and he leaned in to shake her hand. He loved making bets he was certain he would win. “Baby, you got yourself a deal. You’re going to be penniless and the wife of a Chairman by the time this game is through.”

Virginia bit her lip.  _Bet or fold_ , she thought.  _Bet or fold._  She looked down at her cards and then up at an expectant Benny. And then back down at her cards. A royal flush. Probably the only chance she'll ever have of winning against him. Of fucking course.

But she couldn't make him wait any longer and she would have the rest of their lives to get another royal flush. She threw her cards face down on the table and jumped up. "Looks like the Ben-man is getting married! I'm folding."

 


End file.
